Moonlit Dip
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: KishIchigo Oneshot Ichigo decided she wanted to go skinny dipping, it would be nice and relaxing, and she'd be very much alone...too bad Kish has other plans...Sequal up A Kiss is Just a Kiss


**_Eylo, didn't I say I was going to make a fic (oneshot) where Ichigo goes skinny dipping? Well, this is it. And I still managed to keep it pretty clean! So, plainly for your reading enjoyment, I present you with my next big oneshot!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew_**

**_...now about a name...-tapping fingers impatiently while thinking-_**

* * *

**_Moonlit Dip_**

Ichigo quickly glanced around once more, just to be sure she was indeed alone.

No one in sight, good.

A broad grin spread over her face and she quickly striped and disappeared under the mirrory surface of the lake.

* * *

With a disappointed sigh, Kish sank down onto a large rock. He'd been searching for his cat-eared-infatuation for the past half hour.

He had been positive he had sensed her coming in this direction, yet it was as if she had just disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Maybe he'd just have to give up his search of her tonight. He'd find her tomorrow and tease her then.

What a depressing thought. He had really been looking forward to seeing her tonight.

The carefree sound of splashing water reaching his sensitive ears, causing him to look off in the direction of the sound with interest.

He may not be able to torture Ichigo tonight, but maybe he could still have a little fun.

A slow smile spread over his features as he went to investigate where the sounds were coming from.

* * *

Ichigo broke the surface of the water and brushed her sopping wet hair out of her eyes. She then lay on her back and just floated around, letting her mind wander.

Her mother had no clue what her teenage daughter was up to. Ichigo had informed her that she was merely going swimming conveniently leaving out the fact that she would be swimming in the nude.

Ichigo wasn't stupid. Had she told her overly protective parent's exactly what she was planning, it was more then likely she would never be allowed out of the house again.

It was stupid, really. It wasn't as if she was swimming with someone, least of all boys. Just the thought of a boy seeing her naked set her face aflame.

The young girl continued to drift serenely in the lake, lulled by the calming sounds of the night, she failed to notice two bright golden eyes watching her intently from the concealment of the greenery.

* * *

Kish followed the almost musical sound of the water to a small lake. He easily settled on a branch of a nearby tree for a better look.

There, bathed in the soft flow of moonlight, was the most beautiful siren Kish had ever scene. And if he was not mistaken those appeared to be her clothes there on the shore.

Did this mean she was naked? A slow devious smile crept over his features. His sharp golden eyes watching the unsuspecting red head below him.

Ichigo continued to glide smoothly through the water, blissfully ignorant of the handsome youth peering at her from the trees.

She gracefully turned onto her stomach and dived towards the bottom of the lake. The lazy pull of the water directed her lithe form through it's dark depths.

All too soon she felt the need for air and changed directions, now heading upward. Upon reaching the surface she greedily drank in the warm air, never noticing the figure suspended above her, bending into a 90 degree angle to get a better look.

After a few moments of watching her expectantly (still without her knowledge) he spoke, "Care if I join you?" His voice was serious, even if his face was not.

Ichigo, caught completely off guard by the question asked from the air she could have sworn was empty a moment ago, momentarily forgot how to stay afloat. When she surfaced a moment later, she was sputtering like crazy, momentarily forgetting about the green haired alien above her.

Well, that is until he started laughing. A deep, amused chuckle that she would normally have categorized under 'sexy'; had it not been her it was directed at, and had it not been Kish it was coming from. "Ki-Kish!" She half garbled, half yelled.

Still chuckling lightly, he glided downward until it appeared he was standing on the water. He bent down once more and regarded her with amusement still glinting wickedly in his amber orbs. "yes Kitten?" He inquired on a purr. The tone of his voice sent a shiver down her spine, which was betrayed when the water around her rippled at the slight disturbance.

What was she going to say to him? She honestly couldn't remember as she stared dazedly into his enchanting eyes. Where they always that beautiful? The girl thought dazedly.

Ichigo was snapped forcefully back to earth when the alien arched a dark eyebrow at her, a corner of his mouth lifting in amusement, "You know, kitten, it's not polite to stare."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. It was a full twenty seconds until she was capable of speech again, "Oh...go jump in a lake." She snapped testily.

Kish's smirk slid into a wicked grin, "Gladly." And before she knew what had happened, the devilishly handsome young man dived gracefully into the moonlit pool.

Oh no. Just what had she gotten herself into this time?

* * *

This was perfect. It couldn't have been any more perfect if he had planned it himself -which he sort of had... He just hadn't expected her to invite him in, but he was in no way complaining.

Taking full advantage of the situation, he dived under the watery surface and easily propelled himself around for a moment. Kish, unlike Ichigo, had no limit to time he had to spend submerged for he could breath perfectly fine. After a long blissful moment in the underwater kingdom, he decided to return to his princess on the surface.

Ichigo's red/brown eyes flashed angrily at him upon his reappearance, "And what do you think your doing?" She demanded.

Kish smirked, "Exactly what you told me to, kitten."

"But I didn't mean this lake!" She exploded, completely flustered.

The alien cocked his head to the side, "Your the one who told me to go jump in a lake, this is the closes one I know of, and I saw no reason to go looking for one when there was one right here." He pointed out, the devious smile not far under the innocent expression on his face.

Ichigo nearly died of frustration, "Just go away already!" She practically screamed at him, "Go find someone else to pester."

"Ah..." The dark haired, pointy eared, god pouted, "But it's so much fun to tease you, why would I want to replace such a fun toy."

Ichigo nearly hissed in irritation, drifting closer to him-much to his delight. "I am not your toy...and I was here first, so you should leave me alone! All I wanted to do was relax...one night to relax-is that too much to ask?" She practically begged.

Kish looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, I don't really know how my being here would distract you from having a nice peaceful experience." Seeing her disbelieving look, he continued in the same even voice, "Why, you'll never even know I'm here." He may have said it innocently enough, yet Kish had no intention of allowing her one moment to relax.

The cat girl fairly snorted at his statement, "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it."

Now it was Kish's turn to drift closer, and Ichigo started to fidget under his close scrutiny, as well as his close proximity, "You don't trust me?" He inquired, voice laced with amusement.

Ichigo smirked, "Not on your life pal."

"Hm..." The young man murmured thoughtfully, before his eye flicked toward the water. A slow, sinfully smug smile settled on his handsome face, and his eyes danced with mirth, "Nice bathing suit." He murmured silkily, moving his head close to hers to so that his lips touched her ear in a soft caress.

* * *

Ichigo narrowed her eyes dangerously as soon as she caught sight of the expression on her nemeses face. Now what was he planning?

The schoolgirl didn't have to wonder long. She was shocked senseless as his head moved towards hers, and she could feel his hot breath tickling the hairs on her neck, and his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke in a low, sensuous voice, "Nice bathing suit."

It took a moment for his words to wade through the thick fog in her brain induced by Kish's nearness. When she did remember her state of undress she was sure her face turned a shade to match quite nicely with her flaming hair. She could feel her ears change and move upward swiftly, and lower in embarrassment.

Through the same thick fog Ichigo was dimly aware of the satisfied smirk on Kish's face.

* * *

That was just the type of response he had been hoping for. In truth, he couldn't actually see anything other then her face because of the added security of the dark night and impenetrable blackness of the cool liquid swirling around the two of them. But that didn't change the fact that she was naked, and they both knew it.

Despite the blush tingling her cheeks, her eyes shot sparks at him, and her now feline ears flicked up angrily for a moment, before slanting backwards. Oh, how he loved those adorable little ears!

"You...you...PERVERT!" She raged, "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

Kish shrugged, "Well, if that's the way your going to be." He looked up at the sky for a moment then his eyes snapped back to her face. A predatory smile spread over his face, curving his lips and revealing very sharp fangs. "I'll leave just as soon as I get what I came for in the first place."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and her ears flattened against her head, "And what might th--"

She never finished her question. Kish moved before the girl knew that he was even doing anything.

His strong arms pulled her against him roughly as his mouth came down on hers, hard. Both of her arms were trapped between them, pressed firmly against his well toned chest. One of his arms was clasped tightly around her waist, his hand making small motions against the flesh of her side. His other hand crept up to her hair, trailing through the thick, wet silk to reach her ears.

Once his hand touched the soft fur of her ear he gently began to stroke and caress the delicate flesh and sensitive hairs. Ichigo gasped in surprise, and gave a small mewl of pleasure, her eyes sliding half closed. Next he nibbled gently on her bottom lip, then pulled back before he lost all control.

"That..." he said, still slightly breathless, "Is what I came for." That said he teleported away, leaving a very confused girl treading water.

* * *

Ichigo swam back to shore in a dream-like state, her mind really not on swimming. Kish had never kissed her like _that_ before. She could almost feel his hands on her; his lips pressed against her own, and it sent shiver after shiver down her spine.

He was a very good kisser. That was the only conclusion that came to mind.

After a while her mind seemed to work a little better, and she was able to come up with more important things to think about then that silly kiss...although it wasn't all that silly.

She shook the thought from her mind, no she loved Masaya, right? She couldn't possibly have feelings for Kish-not if she was in love with Masaya, could she? It was all so confusing.

_Ah, but has Masaya ever kissed you like that?_ A voice in the back of her mind asked, and Ichigo paused in putting on her shoes.

"Well, no." She had to admit, speaking aloud, "Masaya's never even kissed me. But that doesn't-"

_Then how do you know he loves you back, or even likes you. On that line, how can you know that what you feel for him is real love. Perhaps what you have mistaken as love, is in fact infatuation. And besides, how do you know you don't love Kish if you never give him a chance?" _The voice, she decided, sounded suspicily like her mother.

"But-but he's evil!" She protested.

_Have you ever tried to see things from his point of view? _The voice asked reasonably.

That shut her up, because, quite frankly, she never had.

The voice didn't speak up again, apparently confident it had done it's job, and the still-wet-haired-cat-girl walked home in a contemplative silence.

* * *

**_-smiles in contentment- I must say, I really like how this one turned out. It's gotta be one of my favs. um...if you think I should up the rating (which I really don't think is necessary) just tell me in a review, i don't want this oneshot deleted...-shudders at thought- Well, anyway, tell me anything you would like me to make a story of and I'll try._**

**_Oh, and I did get one review that told me what they want me to make a oneshot about, and I must agree, I love that idea, the whole Pai explaining to Kish the 'man' thing...only one problem, I'm very much a girl, and I really don't have a clue what that conversation would be like. If anyone knows, please tell me. But anyway, that review gave me an idea on another fun story I could do: Kish asks Pai where babies come from...so I'll work on that one until someone could help me out with the whole 'man' thing..._**

**_Review! (please)_**


End file.
